1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valved fluid container assembly including a container, such as, for example, a gas can, which is easy to use compared to those presently available and includes a valve system for greater accuracy in filling a device with fluid from the container, and for controlling flow of fluid from the container, without allowing vapor to escape therefrom.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various liquid containers have been proposed. Also valved liquid containers have been proposed.
There are certain requirements, for example, in the State of California under their Clear Air Act, that no venting of vapor to the ambient environment take place. The assembly of the present invention accommodates this requirement as no known prior art devices.
Further, no prior art devices have provided the ease of use and valving system which is described in greater detail hereinbelow.